Snap Shot - Extended version
by poppets
Summary: Liz wants to have some fun. Michael isn't happy. Adult version. [Warnings: mature language, sexual situations]


Title: Snap Shot

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Michael/Liz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue.

Summary: This is an adult version of my fic 'Snap Shot'. It was originally intended to only be PG, but Queenie and Gaudy poked me until I wrote a smutty version!

* * *

Snap Shot

* * *

"Michael."

"No."

"Aww, come on."

"No!"

"Just a couple?"

Michael folded his arms across his chest and attempted to glare at her. "I said no, Liz!"

"Don't be such a baby." Liz said, poking her tongue out at him

"I'm not being a baby."

"It's just a couple of photos."

"Normal photos – fine. Naked photos," he shuddered "definitely not fine!"

"Please?"

"Liz…." Michael growled.

"Pretty please? With cherries on top!"

"Hmm, I don't know." Michael grinned evilly. "What are you going to do to convince me?"

"What would you like me to do?" Liz smirked as his eyes glazed over.

"Well, it's only fair that if I have to be naked, you have to be naked too."

"Ok." Liz said as her hands grasped the hem of her top.

"Nuh-uh. Wait a minute."

"Why?"

"I want you to strip for me. Slowly."

"Michael!" Liz protested, blushing bright red.

"Do you want to take those photos?"

Liz sighed. "Fine."

Liz climbed off the bed, moving to stand where Michael could see her from his position reclining against the pillows. She started to sway slightly as she once again grasped the hem of her shirt and began to inch it slowly up her body. Revealing the smooth skin of her belly and then higher up, her breasts cupped lovingly by red lace.

Michael's eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. His erection swelling behind his boxers with every inch of skin revealed. "Shit, Liz," he groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Would you like to see more?"

Michael choked. "Yes, please."

"Well, ok. Since you asked so nicely." Liz's hands trailed softly over the exposed skin of her chest. Tracing circles around her belly button and down further to the edge of her jeans. She dipped her fingertips beneath the waistband brushing her fingers against the smooth skin of her abdomen. She moaned slightly, her eyes falling shut as she imagined the fingers on her were Michael's. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips at his answering groan.

"Liz, stop teasing," Michael growled, his voice sounding deeper than she'd ever heard it.

"Aww, poor baby. Are we getting frustrated?"

"Less talking, more skin."

Liz chuckled. "Ok." Her fingers went to the button of her jeans, slowly working it through the hole. Then she grasped the tab of the zipper, sliding it down languidly, revealing only a tiny amount of skin at a time. Grasping the edge of her jeans, she turned around so her back was to him.

"Liz," he groaned.

She ignored him, edging her jeans over her hips, bending at the waist as she pushed them further down her legs, revealing the naked skin of her ass only covered by her red lace thong.

"Oh, God. She's going to kill me," Michael groaned as he ripped off his boxers and took himself into his hand.

Liz kicked free of the jeans and spun back around to face him, her hands stroking back up her body to cup her breasts in her hands, massaging them as she watched him stroke himself.

"Liz, I want to see your breasts," Michael begged through gritted teeth.

She quickly obliged, her hands sliding behind her to undo the clasp. The bra sliding off her shoulders and down her arms to where she let it fall, uncaringly, to the floor.

"Touch yourself for me," he demanded. "Imagine it's my hands on you - caressing you, stroking you.

"Michael," she moaned, as she cupped her breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples, wishing that it was his large, calloused hands that were touching her.

"I want to see all of you, Liz. Take off your panties."

"Oh, yes," she groaned, hastily sliding them down her legs.

"Shit, Liz, I want to touch you," he gasped as he stroked himself faster.

"Tell me. Tell me how you want to touch me."

He groaned. "I want to slide my hand between your legs. To bury my fingers inside of you. First one finger, thrusting it slowly in and out of you as I watch you squirm, then adding another when you beg for more."

"Oh, God, yes," Liz moaned, as her fingers copied his words, imagining that it were his fingers buried inside of her.

"My thumb would stroke your clit as my fingers sank into you over and over. My lips would take one of your breasts into my mouth, sucking and nibbling and licking, as you tightened around my fingers." His own movements had grown faster as he pumped himself roughly, wishing that he was buried inside of her, feeling her contract around his cock.

"Michael, please. I'm so close," Liz gasped, her head dropping back as she squeezed her eyes shut."

"Open your eyes, Liz," he growled. "I want to watch you when you come. I want you to watch me."

"Michael," she groaned, her eyes locked on him, watching as he stroked himself, as he cupped his balls in his hand. Watching as his entire body shuddered as he came with a shout. It was too much. She came with a scream, her hips jerking wildly against her hand, her eyes never leaving his.

When her legs finally stopped shaking she crossed the room, picking up the camera she had left on the dressing table and climbing onto the bed.

"I fulfilled my end of the bargain, now it's your turn," she giggled, as his expression became resigned.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Liz grinned, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"But it's my turn with the camera next."

"Ok, ok. Now just lie back and let me work my magic…."

The End.


End file.
